taismo  Her Return
by ShadowSwipe666
Summary: the love of his life has returned
1. Chapter 1

"hi!" speach

'woah' thought

_"you have to" _spiritual communication

Chapter one

The Begining

The morning sun shun upon a small house close to the edge of a hill. The house owner was a twin-tailed fox, the fox's name was Miles Prower, but his friends would just call him tails. Tails seemed to be laying on his bed, holding a flower pot that contained a beautiful rose. Tears leaked from the fox's eyes and slowly dripped from his muzzle onto the soil in the pot. The fox began to whimper something, "C-cosmo...W-why?". Cosmo was the name of his beloved, She was the last of her kind. Cosmo had leafy green hair and two roses, one on each side of her head, she wore a green sweater with a flower petal dress with green tips at the end.

"W-why did I do that?" the fox yelled, getting up from his bed. Rage ran through his body as he began to think of how terrible of a friend he was."I loved her...and I S-shot her..." he said as warm tears rolled from his muzzle down onto his carpet. tails began to walk towards the door when he heard a whisper. _"Tails? A-are you their?" _the voice quickly brought back memories to the small fox. chills ran down his spine, paralyzing his legs.

_"tails! are you their?"_ the voice worried. "C-cosmo? is that you?"tails said looking around to see where the voice was coming from. _"tails! im so happy to hear your voice!"_ the voice of his love one said. "cosmo? where are you?" tails said as his eyes began to leak not tears of sadness but of happiness. _"go to the plant, its actually a spirit seed."_she replied. "whats that suppose to mean?" the fox said as he went towards the plant that was still lying on his bed. _"it means if you continue to grow this plant, maybe, just maybe...you will be able to see me again"_ cosmo said, sounding a bit sad. "whats bothering you cosmo?" tails said, petting the petals of his flower._"its just...i dont know why you'd continue to grow this plant...after all the pain i've caused you..."_she said as tails heard her cry softly. "But cosmo! you never caused me pain! you were the nicest person i ever met, you cared about people who wanted to cause you harm. I'm surprised why your talking to me now! i shot you and K-killed you!" he said as burning tears began to drip onto the flower petals.

_"tails, please stop...your just saying that because i made you shoot me"_Cosmo said as her crys became louder."Cosmo! im not saying that because i shot you but because I...I..."the fox face turned red._"you what?"_ cosmo asked confused. "I...I...love Y-you" the fox quickly coverd his mouth._"Y-you love me?"_ cosmo said surprised."Y-yes...i love you with all my H-heart" the fox said as tears of joy began to soak the flowers soil. "B-but do you L-love me?" tails said curious. everything became silent. suddenly a white light appeared in his room. "whats H-happening?" Tails said as the light became brighter.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"hi!" speach

'woah' thought

"you have to" spiritual communication

Chapter Two

She's here!

The light began to dim down. tails began to regain his vision but what he saw he couldnt believe. Cosmo was laying on the floor...alive! "Cosmo, is that you?" tails said, running upto her. Tails picked her up and sat her up on his lap. cosmo seemed to be sleeping. 'wow...i've seen her sleeping but ive never noticed how beautiful she looks sleeping' tails thought when suddenly cosmo opened her sparkling blue eyes."T-tails? is that you?"cosmo said putting her hand on his cheek. Tails nodded, but suddenly he felt warm inside. he could feel a tongue moving up against his. he snapped out of it and saw cosmo, kissing him. she broke the kiss and looked at tails with a smile. "yes, yes i do love you" she said hugging him tightly. tails, still blushing from the kiss, hugged her back.

The next morning Tails woke up to see his loved one their and made sure he wasnt dreaming, but suddenly he jumped. 'she must have fallen asleep with me' he thought. "Mmmm, goodmorning Tails" cosmo said as she began to cuddle with her two-tailed lover. "G-goodmorning C-cosmo" he said, turning as red as one of his friends. cosmo noticed this but just kissed him on the cheek and got up for breakfast. "uhm tails? where's your kitchen?" she asked curiously. "just down the hall" Tails responded, still a little red from the cuddle.

Cosmo quickly skipped towards the kitchen and looked into tails fridge, she found something pink with red juices oozing as she squeezed it. "huh? what is this?" cosmo said looking at the label. "Chicken...breast?" she looked at it for a while then her eyes widened. She screamed and ran into tails room. "whats wrong?" he asked confused."someone killed an innocent chicken and put it in your fridge!" she screamed and began to hide behind tails. "cosmo calm do-" before he could finish cosmo screamed again. "someones going to kill us and put us in a package!" she then quickly hugged tails' tail's. "cosmo! calm down! its just chi-" he said before cosmo interupted him again. "who could do such a thing?"she screamed when suddenly tails kissed her passionetly. "woah..."she said, instantly relaxing. "just calm down cosmo, its just a chicken, in fact, their are exactly twice as much chickens on this planet then their are mobians" he said smiling. cosmo giggled at her foolishness but then began to blush. "that was pretty embarrasing wasnt it?"she said looking down blushing. "its fine cosmo, c'mon let me go make you breakfast"tails said as they both rushed to the kitchen.

Tails prepared some non-animal meals. waffles with a cup of orange juice for him and toast with milk for cosmo. cosmo took a bite from her toast and smiled. "so tails, how long has it been since i died?" cosmo asked curious. "its been four years" he said as sadness began to show upon his face."four years? but it felt like just yesterday i could see super sonic and super shadow flying towards me!" she said but then noticed tails face. "oh, im sorry tails i didnt mean to-" tails quickly interrupted her. "no its fine cosmo" as he wiped a tear from his eye."would you like to see the others? i have'nt visited them since well...since you died..."tails said as sadness came back to his face. "sure, lets go now if youd like?"cosmo asked trying to comfort him, tails nodded and they both walked towards sonics house.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

"hi!" speach

'woah' thought

"you have to" spiritual communication

Chapter Three

The Reactions

Tails and Cosmo arrived to sonics house. Tails began to knock on the door when out of nowhere sonic barged out holding a chili dog in his hand."oh hi sonic you sure look diff-"tails said before sonic interupted. "sorry kiddo, no tim fo-" sonic then realized who he was talking to. "tails! is that you?"sonic said as he hugged tails tightly."ive missed you lil bro!" sonic said hugging him tighter."help! im suffocating!"tails whined. "oh sorry, its just been so long, woah you've gotten taller!"sonic said standing next to tails who was just a few inches under sonic. "hello sonic" cosmo said smiling warmly. sonic then nudged tails and whisperd into his ear "whos your new friend?". tails laughed a little and said "this is cosmo! shes back! is'nt that great?"tails said as he grabbed cosmo's hand. "wait what? is this really cosmo?"sonic said shocked and looked at cosmo with a weird look, sonic was about to poke her to see if it was really her when she scared him "boo!". sonic jumped "that is cosmo!"he said hiding behind tails. "is she a zombie?"sonic said, joking. the three of them laughed."c'mon in guys"cosmo said showing them to come in.

tails and cosmo sat together on one of sonics coush while sonic was bringing in some chilidogs."you want one tails?"sonic asked him handing one to him. "yeah, thanks"tails said as he took a bite of the chilidog."how bout you cosmo?"sonic asked."well, whats it made of?"cosmo asked as she grabbed on of the chilidogs."uhh, cosmo if i were you i would eat that"tails said with a sweatdrop."why?"cosmo then bit the chilidog and at 1st tasted the hot chili then tasted the salty sauceage meat."mmmm!"cosmo said smiling"cosmo...thats made of animals aswell..."tails said hiding just incase she screamed like last time. cosmo quickly spit it out and began to tear up. "ewwww! i ate a poor animal!"she said grabing some water sonic brought her."I tried to warn you"tails said as him and sonic began to laugh.

"so tails, how DID cosmo come back?"sonic said curious. "hmmm, i think i have the answer to that!"cosmo said cleaning up the mess she made."when tails cried tears of joy upon the plant, he made it age alot quicker, causing it to bring me to life alot faster then expected"cosmo said as she dropped the bits of food into the trash and tails looked at her confused to what she just said, cosmo rolled her eyes. "tears make me grow grow"she said moking the two.

After a few minutes of talking, tails and cosmo decided they'd be best be heading home when suddenly the door slammed open and a mysterious figure walked in. "so cosmo is alive, eh?" the voice said coldly. tails then noticed who it was...it was shadow! shadow seemed to have one of his eyes burnt. "what happened to you?"tails said confused. shadow walked towards cosmo and bowed. "i apologize for the pain I have caused you and tails"he said under his breath, but it was so quiet, you could hear stared at him shocked then grabbed him by the chin and raised his face to see his burnt face. "what happened?"cosmo said, worried."the day me and sonic were shot at you, i was the 1st to crash and this is what happened" he said pointing to his burnt marks. "woah shadow, thats a bad burn"sonic said concerned. Shadow quickly got up and walked towards sonic. "Listen here you faker! i dont need your pity!" shadow said as he began to walk out of the room."some people never change, eh lil bro?" sonic said as he just stared at the door. "ok me and cosmo are going home now, ill see ya tommorow maybe!"tails said as he grabbed cosmo's hand and walked out waving goodbye to sonic.

To be continued...


End file.
